


[Podfic of] ...Okay, So It's the Same Galaxy, a Couple Years Off

by klb



Series: Anatomy of a Fall 'Verse Podfics [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crosspost from a 2010 LJ post. Original author's note is here:</p><p>Discerning listeners might notice that this is not, in fact, Forever Now Part 10. Don't worry! It's well underway. But I recorded this, too, because it would not get out of my head. This snippet is set in the future of <a href="http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/"><b>novembersmith</b></a>'s fantastic Frank/Gerard high school ghost AU <a href="http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/41235.html">Anatomy of a Fall</a>, a fic which is closer to my heart than I can possibly put into words. I am the second person to make a podfic of this snippet, and the first podfic, by <a href="http://regonym.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://regonym.livejournal.com/"><b>regonym</b></a>, can be found <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/660612.html">here</a>.</p><p>I hope this is fun to listen to and makes you laugh. <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/"></a><b>novembersmith</b>'s writing is always a joy to read aloud, and I only wish I had time to record <i>Anatomy of a Fall</i> itself. <3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] ...Okay, So It's the Same Galaxy, a Couple Years Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...Okay, So It's The Same Galaxy, A Couple Years Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155204) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> This is a crosspost from a 2010 LJ post. Original author's note is here:
> 
> Discerning listeners might notice that this is not, in fact, Forever Now Part 10. Don't worry! It's well underway. But I recorded this, too, because it would not get out of my head. This snippet is set in the future of [](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/profile)[**novembersmith**](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/)'s fantastic Frank/Gerard high school ghost AU [Anatomy of a Fall](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/41235.html), a fic which is closer to my heart than I can possibly put into words. I am the second person to make a podfic of this snippet, and the first podfic, by [](http://regonym.livejournal.com/profile)[**regonym**](http://regonym.livejournal.com/), can be found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/660612.html).
> 
> I hope this is fun to listen to and makes you laugh. [](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/)**novembersmith** 's writing is always a joy to read aloud, and I only wish I had time to record _Anatomy of a Fall_ itself.  <3.

Cover Art provided by aneas.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/_..Okay,%20So%20It's%20the%20Same%20Galaxy,%20a%20Couple%20Years%20Off.mp3) | **Size:** 7.4 MB | **Duration:** 0:7:41
  * [Podbook](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Okay,%20So%20It's%20the%20Same%20Galaxy,%20a%20Couple%20Years%20Off.m4b) | **Size:** 6.5 MB | **Duration:** 0:7:41

  
---|---


End file.
